¿¿Mayor que tu?
by Onix of caftree
Summary: el amor en muchos sentidos es una mierda Sobre todo sus impedimentos maldita la sociedad que considera una abominación amar con libertad Abre los ojos, piérdete en ese sentimiento, aferrate con uñas y dientes Que el ser - Mayor que tú No te impida de vivir para amar
1. chapter 1

— Prólogo

Me basto la primera vez para saber qué serías un fastidio en mi vida

Mi sueño era vivir una vida normal

Estar con alguien tranquila

Todo estaba planeado

Hasta que tu llegaste

Eres mi mayor problema

TEMARI NO SOBAKU

QUE RAYOS ME HAS HECHO


	2. Recuerdo

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nota: Les presento mi primer obra Shikatema esta la estoy modificando en cuestión de ortografía , Espero realmente que disfruten mi primer obra que hice al estar poco conforme con la cantidad de Shikatema fics, en ese entonces hace como un año mas o menos era demasiado ... romántica así que si les da diabetes tipo 50 pueden dejar su cuenta del hospital a lado de las demás afuera de mi casa. Sin más que decir los dejo con mi opera** **prima**

 _ **¿Mayor que tu?— capítulo 1**_

 _ **Recuerdo**_

Aun me pregunto cómo demonios sucedieron las cosas, fue en aquel examen jounin en el que salí victorioso en el cual le conocí, para mí bendita suerte me enfrente con ella, su habilidad, su peculiar forma de pensar tan madura, su actitud algo altanera y a la defensiva con frialdad fue lo que me deslumbro

Siempre discutiendo, peleando por saber quién protege a quien, nombrándonos con apodos algo infantiles y refunfuñando

En todo momento disfrutaba su compañía, aunque fuera para escoltarla, y que problemático era solo ver la por asuntos políticos

Cuando llego el fin de la guerra fue la que más me apoyo por la muerte de mi padre, sin pedir nada a cambio se acercó, sin rogar por cariño me dio su mano para no caerme y me prometió siempre estar para mi

Y nuevamente has vuelto, pero ahora todo es diferente, aun recuerdo tus solemnes palabras esas que me desquician cada segundo de mi vida

― _deberías crecer shikamaru aun eres un bebe llorón_

― _Se nota demasiado que soy mayor que tu vago, ya crece_

― _vago si sigues así de inmaduro nunca serás un adulto_

Crecer, a que se refiere según yo soy el más maduro en mi generación, pero ante ella siempre seré un niño _que fastidio_

Y me la viví ignorándote, aun no entiendo cuando fue que comenzó a afectarme

Tus firmes palabras, se han vuelto solo un amargo recuerdo que deseo olvidar...

Y es que todo se ha vuelto diferente

. . .

Como siempre se me avisaba con anticipación la llegada de la problemática a la aldea era costumbre que fuera su escolta y por alguna razón desde hace tiempo ya no me molestaba pasar tiempo o ser su escolta de la problemática me daba una satisfacción enorme poder cuidarla

Pero repito no todo siempre es igual ahora es diferente cuando llegué a la torre Hokague fui a entregar uno que otros papeles a Kakashi cuando entro shizune por la puerta

― Hokage-sama los embajadores ya casi llegan – dijo shizune irrumpiendo en la oficina

― los embajadores? – pregunte confundido

― Así es shikamaru veras tenemos que organizar unos asuntos con la aldea de la arena y del agua – me respondió el sexto

― me eh de suponer que apenas se ha enterado que vendrían

― No, de hecho, está programada su venida des de hace una semana – dijo el peli plateado sin tomar le mucha importancia al asunto

― Entonces por qué no sabía nada al respecto, se supone que la embajadora de suna es Temari y como tal yo soy su escolta – respondí con molestia en mi voz

― No te avisamos por que no hace falta, ella viene acompañada del embajador del agua por lo tanto no necesitara una escolta ambos estarán en todo momento juntos – explico el Hokague

― está bien, me retiro Hokague – dije mientras en mi rostro se fruncía mi ceño, estaba molesto y no sabía porque

― Aguarda quiero que los esperes en la entrada de la aldea para que los lleves a su lugar de hospedaje y luego a la asamblea donde tú me acompañaras también – le dijo Kakashi antes de que se fuera

― tsk... de acuerdo – respondí para salir por esa puerta

Por qué me molestaba no acompañarla, si es un fastidio hacerlo, hmmmm lo más fastidioso es que estará acompañada de ese tipo, de todas maneras me debo apresurar a llegar o si no la problemática sí que me matara

Pero aun así no entiendo por qué Kakashi habrá preferido que la cuide ese tipo a que yo lo haga es una gran responsabilidad hacerlo después de todo es la princesa del viento y como tal es muy valiosa

No cualquiera puede hacer este trabajo, jajaja y mucho menos aguantarla soy el único además de sus amigas y hermanos que la soportan

Veamos cómo le va al embajadorcito ese con Temari – dije sonriendo triunfante – con ella no se anda entre las ramas

 _Sin más me diste tu mano, más no te diste cuenta que mis ojos estaban vendados_

 _Siempre tan cerca, palpitante sentimiento que crece en mi pecho_

 _Ignorando profesionalmente el ritmo de mi corazón_

 _No era más un niño, o eso creí, fingiendo ser un adulto tome malas decisiones y error tras error una enseñanza dejo_

 _Ahora todo eso es un simple_

 ** _Recuerdo..._**


	3. conociéndonos

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Notitaa: no pues nada nuevo que reportar, solo que espero que tenga paciencia con mi formato como eh comentado no puedo cambiar el documento debido a que tengo problemas con mi servidor**

 **Disfruten**

 **/**

 ** _¿Mayor que tu?— capítulo 3_**

 ** _Conociéndonos_** ****

Me habían avisado que tendría que ir a Konoha junto a él embajador que representaba a kirigakure al igual que yo al ser la representante de sunagakure no sato todo con el fin de discutir algunos asuntos sobre movimientos de un posible enemigo en la aldea del Sonido

El viaje sí que sería cansado, tendría primero que viajar a kirigakure para ir por unos pergaminos y de paso poder reunirme con el embajador, para luego partir a Konoha serían dos días de viaje hacia kirigakure más de regreso cinco días sería una semana entera contando las noches y paradas para descansar ese era el problema de ser embajadora

Hace años un dilema rondaba en mi cabeza, me preguntaba ¿Por qué siento tantas ansias por verlo?, en ese entonces mi mente acaparaba mucho su imagen no estaba segura de mis sentimientos nunca eh sabido expresarlos como tal por lo cual me cuesta trabajo descifrarlos pero, de algo si podía estar segura, por el sentí algo, lo sentía cuando lo veía, lo sentía cuando el ronroneo de su voz adormilada me llamaba, me aceleraba el corazón para luego repentinamente pararlo con esa infernal mirada carbón que me incitaba a unirme a sus llamas. Definitivamente sentía algo por shikamaru, aunque no lo quiera creer, aunque el no lo viera, aunque el siguiera pensando de mi como una niña y no me viera como una mujer a pesar de que él no creciera y se haya dado cuenta, de ahí mi necedad de que cada vez que lo veía, de mi boca salía como si fuera un deseo, como si fuera una petición "Shikamaru ya crece por favor" aunque su mirada en duda era solapada por mi sonrisa en mí estaba siempre la duda

Pero ya no era la chica de 18 años enamorada de un chaval de 15 que ni como mujer me trataba, todos esos años lejos de algo debió haber me servido

O eso fue lo que creí

dos años después...

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi camino ya había llegado a su fin, por fin después de dos días ya había llegado a kirigakure, para empezar, me dirigí a la torre de la Mizukague a presentar mi informe según las instrucciones del Kazekague y poder recoger algunos pergaminos para saber la ubicación de mi acompañante el embajador

En el camino iba pensando de seguro tendré a mi lado aun vejestorio o alguien tan engreído y gruñón mi sorpresa al pisar el campo de entrenamiento fue ver una sombra alta que con cada paso mío fue haciéndose más clara solo para revelar a alguien musculoso de cabello verdoso, ojos azulados, con un semblante entre serio y misterioso pero sobre todo amistoso, no tan bufón como Naruto pero sí que transmitía la misma aura que él y para mí mala suerte sonrió ahí fue mi perdición él ya me había hipnotizo con esa mirada de picardía y con esa sonrisa que me brindo una seguridad infinita, se aclaró la voz y ese ronco sonido deleito mis oídos si pensaba que shikamaru era el único capaz de descontrolarme y sumirme así no era cierto, habían pasado dos años en los cuales la guerra ya había llegado a su fin, mi corazón ya no revoloteaba como antes por una sola mirada de él, su apatía era tanta que llegue a pensar que a él le gustaba alguien más, como si esos dos años fueran agua apagaron poco a poco lo que yo sentía, hubiera seguido inmersa en mis pensamientos pero su voz me trajo a la realidad

― Lo siento por no presentarme mi nombre es Tenshi Momoshi – se presentó el embajador ofreciendo me su mano

― Un gusto, mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku – dije correspondiendo al saludo

― Un momento, eso quiere decir que usted es la princesa del viento – dijo con una emoción febril – que coincidencia, eres de mi generación por lo cual si debiste haber escuchado de la pareja "Kaminari to kaze"

― Sorprendida le miré y respondí – eso quiere decir que tú eres

― El hijo del cuarto Mizukague el príncipe del rayo – respondió él peli verde

― En mi vida crei volver a verte

― Sinceramente yo tampoco , pero la vida está llena de sorpresas no es así Tema, Y que tal como te trata la vida...

Se pasó el tiempo volando, hablábamos sobre nuestras vidas cada vez volviendo a la confianza de hace años, como yo nací tres años antes que la generación de shikamaru él no lo sabe pero hubo un tiempo que hubo conflictos con la aldea entre las nubes, por lo cual los de la aldea de Kirigakure y Suna nos unimos, pero nunca pensé que un niño aparte de Darui se acercara con migo por ningún interés por ser la princesa de la arena, pero él lo hizo, cuando yo lloraba el me calmaba, el corría y jugaba con migo entrenamos juntos, pase la mayor parte de mi niñez con el hasta cumplir los trece años justamente dos años antes de conocer a Shikamaru, en ese entonces éramos conocidos como la pareja más poderosa de nuestra generación, pero cuando mi padre regreso a suna me obligo a regresar con él y jamás en mi vida lo volví a ver y ahora después de 7 años me encuentro con la misma persona que me vio crecer, que me brindó su apoyo nunca pensé que haría latir mi corazón a mil, nunca pensé volverme a contagiar de esa sonrisa mucho menos pensé que a apartir de ahí todo cambiaria

.

.

.

 _Y mejor tarde que nunca_

 _Como mi salvación te presentaste ante mí_

 _Con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando esa confianza_

 _Con tú mano cálida, me ofreciste tu apoyo la tome sin miramientos a saber lo que ocurriría_

 _Esa tarde donde nos rencontramos marco mi historia_

 _Una tarde donde solo había dos personas_

 ** _Conociéndose_**

 _Quien imaginaria que desataría tanta malicia..._


End file.
